The present invention relates to combustion chambers of the type particularly suited for use in gas turbine machinery. Prior art combustion chambers of this type are rather complicated constructions which are fitted into still more complicated gas turbine constructions. Often several combustion chambers are located in a ring around the main shaft of the gas turbine and obliquely directed toward the main shaft. It may then be difficult to adjust the various parts in relation to each other so that the flame and center tubes of the chamber are positioned exactly co-axially of each other. Therefore, a certain angular deviation between the longitudinal axes of these tubes must be tolerated. Excessive deviation between such tubes, however, can result in undesirable constriction of the space around the burner elements.